The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 3-156527 (filed on Jun. 27, 1991), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus for an endoscope having an automatic exposure device for effecting photography by supplying illuminating light to the endoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a light source apparatus for an endoscope incorporates not only a light source lamp but also other devices, for example, a device for automatically controlling the brightness of lighting, an automatic exposure device for photography, etc. In addition, various switches for setting and changing the lighting brightness level, photographic conditions and so forth are provided on the panel of the light source apparatus such that these switches can be operated externally. By operating the switches, the photographic conditions and other conditions can be controlled as desired.
However, if it is possible to set and change photographic conditions and the like at any time by switch control, there is a possibility that someone may touch the switches by mistake or a undesirable third party may touch them intentionally during endoscopy, resulting in a change in the photographic conditions or the like. If the endoscopy continues under such conditions, serious problems will arise, for example, all the photographs taken will be of no use.